mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Plate Dwellers (Underdwellers)
Plate Dwellers ---- Plate Dwellers,also called Platedwellers or Underdwellers is a fictional secret civilization,mostly living beneath the inner surface and outer shell of [Terra-Prime.Their civivation is scattered all over the Great Sphere,almost beneath every major city and represemts a looseknit Confederation of many Platedweller Societies. ☀'The Underdwellers' - A group of underground persons based on the Descriptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Subterranea_(comics)&action=edit&section=1 edit Subterranea is a network of massive caves, passages, and tunnels, some large enough to hold cities, that are inhabited by the various races of Subterraneans. The first recorded entrance to Subterranea was found at Monster Island. Subterranea contains water in underground rivers, pools, and lakes. It has high temperatures and no weather and its atmosphere is roughly the same as Earth's surface with fresh air supplied through a passage to the surface world Descriptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Subterranea_(comics)&action=edit&section=1 edit Subterranea is a network of massive caves, passages, and tunnels, some large enough to hold cities, that are inhabited by the various races of Subterraneans. The first recorded entrance to Subterranea was found at Monster Island. Subterranea contains water in underground rivers, pools, and lakes. It has high temperatures and no weather and its atmosphere is roughly the same as Earth's surface with fresh air supplied through a passage to the surface world The Plate Dweller are a large community of mutants who feel they are outcasts, living in the underground tunnels beneath New York, New Jersey, and Connecticut. These tunnels were built in the 1950s by the U.S. Government as shelters in case of a national emergency, and later abandoned. The vast majority of the public has no idea these tunnels exist. There are numerous tunnels stretching out of sight, many unexplored. The main tunnel is 50 feet high and runs the length of Manhattan. It is called "the alley" by its inhabitants. The Plate Dweller are outcasts and rebels against surface society who named themselves after subterranean creatures found in H. G. Wells's book, The Time Machine. They were founded by Callisto, who discovered the tunnels and moved into them decades ago, shortly after they were abandoned. She enlisted the aid of Caliban in finding other mutants to create a new underground society, and maintained the tunnels until the Mutant Massacre. ☀the Plate Dwellerfound his way to the large network of caverns and tunnels under New York City, and eventually into the subway. - By the late 40th century, a coalition of Platedweller established a settlement for themselves in the ruins of St. Patrick's Cathedral in New Platedweller City. They had acquired a weapon of mass destruction – a surviving relic from Humanity’s downfall. This was a Doomsday device known as the Alpha-Omega Bomb. Declaring the weapon as the "Divine Bomb", the Alpha-Omega Bomb represented not only a unifying characteristic of their lifestyle, but of their origins as well. They believed that God spoke to them through the weapon. They placed the missile, as well as its accompanying launch controls, at the nave of their altar in the cathedral. On most occasions, the subterranean denizens of New York wore latex masks and wigs which concealed their physical mutations, but during liturgical services and Mass, it was customary to remove their masks while proclaiming in unison, "I reveal my Inmost Self unto my God." All elements of Platedweller culture revolved around devotion towards their religion. Followers wore stark, white, full-bodied uniforms, the design of which was patterned after the protective radiation suits worn by their ancestors. Even children were expected to behave in accordance to the tenets of their faith. A popular children's nursery rhyme, though seemingly innocent, invoked images of the nuclear horror that befell mankind centuries past Habitat Underground Gravity = Earth Atmosphere n; = Earth Underground cities are especially important in cities with cold climates, as they permit the downtown core to be comfortably accessible year round without regard to the weather. Underground cities are similar in nature to skyway systems and may include some buildings linked by skyways or above-ground corridors rather than underground. Possibly the most famous underground cities are Montreal's RÉSO, used by more people than any other locale and is the largest underground city network in the world, and Toronto's PATH, which according to Michael Millions World Records is the largest underground shopping complex in the world with 371,600 square metres of retail space 's underground networks, while individually smaller, are the most extensive overall with an estimated 76 underground shopping streets totalling over 900,000 square metres of floor space in 1996 with many expansions since then. Countries with underground cities include: Wainscot is a term used in fantasy fiction to describe societies that are concealed ('hidden in the wainscotting') and secretly working in the real world. It was first coined by The Encyclopedia of Fantasy in 1997.{{cite Such concealed societies typically have a special insight into the mechanics of the world, such as an understanding of magical forces or knowledge of supernatural beings. Wainscot societies may seek to hide this information from outsiders, or they may be disbelieved due to ignorance, conspiracies, or consensus reality. Plate Dwellers,also called Platedwellers or Underdwellers is a fictional secret civilization,mostly living beneath the inner surface and outer shell of [Terra-Prime. Wainscot is a term used in fantasy fiction to describe societies that are concealed ('hidden in the wainscotting') and secretly working in the real world. It was first coined by The Encyclopedia of Fantasy in 1997.{{cite Such concealed societies typically have a special insight into the mechanics of the world, such as an understanding of magical forces or knowledge of supernatural beings. Wainscot societies may seek to hide this information from outsiders, or they may be disbelieved due to ignorance, conspiracies, or consensus reality . Historyedit Subterranea is a kingdom that was built beneath the surface of the Earth. At one point, it was home to the Deviants. Subterranea did not actually lie at the center of the Earth, but instead consisted of a seemingly planet-wide network of caverns lying miles beneath Earth's surface. Around 20,000 years ago, the priests of the city of Netheria (which was located on Atlantis) foresaw that Atlantis would be attacked by the Deviants who had their empire based in Lemuria. Therefore, the people of Netheria enclosed their city in a dome of an unknown plastic-like substance and excavated and fortified their city's foundations. Consequently when Atlantis sank, Netheria remained intact and its people survived having discovered a means a recycling their air supply. Netheria sank more deeply over the years until it finally came to rest in a huge sub-sea cavern. Afterwards, the Netherians renamed their realm the Netherworld and are now known as Netherworlders. Mole people is a term used to refer to homeless people living under large cities in abandoned subway, railroad, flood, and sewage tunnels and heating shafts. These people are also sometimes referred to as "tunnel people"1 or "tunnel dwellers.2 In some popular culture, the term "Mole People" was used for a race of humanoid moles with this race being used as stock characters. Urban folkloreedit While it is generally accepted that some homeless people in large cities make use of abandoned underground structures for shelter, urban legends persist that make stronger assertions. These include claims that "mole people" have formed small, ordered societies similar to tribes, numbering up to hundreds, living underground year-round. It has also been suggested that they have developed their own cultural traits and even have electricity by illegal hook-up. The subject has attracted some attention from sociologists but is highly controversial due to a lack of evidence Underground living refers simply to living below the ground's surface, whether in naturally occurring caves or in built structures. Underground dwellings are an alternative to traditionally built above-ground dwellings for some home seekers, especially those who are looking to minimize their negative impact on the environment. Some of the advantages of underground houses include resistance to severe weather, quiet living space, an unobtrusive presence in the surrounding landscape, and a nearly constant interior temperature due to the natural insulating properties of the surrounding earth. The greatest appeal for most is the energy efficiency and environmental friendliness of underground dwellings. When combined with renewable energy sources, energy cost can be greatly reduced. Initial building costs are often low, as underground building is largely subtractive rather than additive, and because the natural materials displaced by the construction can be recycled as building materials. However, underground living does have certain disadvantages; such as the potential for flooding, which in some cases may require special pumping systems to be installed. An underground city is a series of linked subterranean spaces that may provide a defensive refuge; a place for living, working or shopping; a transit system; mausolea; wine or storage cellars; cisterns or drainage channels; or several of these. The term may also refer to a network of tunnels that connects buildings beneath street level.needed, which may house office blocks, shopping malls, metro stations, theatres, and other attractions. These passages can usually be accessed through the public space of any of the buildings connecting to them, and sometimes have separate entries as well. This latter definition encompasses many modern structures, whereas the former more generally covers tunnel systems from ancient times to the present day. Underground cities are especially functional in cities with very cold or hot climates, because they permit activities to be comfortably accessible year round without regard to the weather. Underground cities are similar in nature to skyway systems and may include some buildings linked by skyways or above-ground corridors rather than underground. Possibly the most famous underground cities are Montreal's RÉSO, used by more people than any other localeneeded and the largest underground city network in the worldneeded, and Toronto's PATH, which according to Guinness World Records, is the largest underground shopping complex in the world with 371,600 square metres (3,999,869 sq ft) of retail space.1 Japan's underground networks, whereas individually smaller, are the most extensive overall with an estimated 76 underground shopping streets totaling over 900,000 square metres (9,687,519 sq ft) of floor space in 1996,2 with many expansions since then. Not all portions of the indoor city (ville intérieure) are underground. The connections are considered tunnels architecturally and technically, but they are air-conditioned and have lighting as good as any building's livable space does. Many tunnels are large enough to have shops on both sides of the passage. With over 32 km (20 mi) of tunnels spread over more than 12 km2 (4.6 sq mi), connected areas include shopping malls, apartment buildings, hotels, condominiums, banks, offices, museums, universities, seven Metro stations, two commuter train stations, a regional bus terminal, and the Bell Centre amphitheatre and arena.2 There are more than 120 exterior access points to the underground city. Each access point is an entry point to one of 60 residential or commercial complexes comprising 3.6 km2 (1.4 sq mi) of floor space, including 80% of all office space and 35% of all commercial space in downtown Montreal.needed In winter, some 500,000 people use the underground city every day. Points of interestedit There are some famous locations in Subterranea: • Abandoned City - This was an abandoned city that was once used by the High Evolutionary. It has recently been raised to the surface world in the United States with its inhabitants wanting their city to be declared its own independent nation. • Lechuguilla - One of the Plate Dweller cities in Subterranea. • Meramec - An underwater city that is inhabited by aquatic Plate Dwellers. • Valley of Diamonds - A valley made up with many diamonds that are so bright, they can blind anyone that sees it. Anyone who wants to travel through the Valley of Diamonds must have special sunglasses. Subterraneansedit Subterraneans Publication information Publisher Marvel Comics First appearance (Ghouls) Marvel Mystery Comics #10 (August 1940) (Gortokians) X-Men #41 (February 1968) (Plate Dweller) Journey into Mystery #97 (October 1963) (Lizard Men) Tales to Astonish #24 (Molans) Avenging Spider-Man #1 (Plate Dwellers) Fantastic Four vol. 1, #22 (January 1964) (Tyrannoids) The Incredible Hulk #5 Created by (Gortokians) Roy Thomas and Don Heck (Plate Dweller) Jack Kirby (Plate Dwellers) Stan Lee and Jack Kirby Subterranea has various races that live in this underground location. The races of Subterranea are referred to asSubterraneans. Among the known Subterraneans are: Ghoulsedit The Ghouls (also known as the Demons of the Mist) are a Subterranean race of unknown origin. There were two variants of the race, distinguished by their different sizes. • The smaller Ghouls were more savage and worshipped the molten lava in their domain as some kind of fire god where they would offer up sacrifices. • The larger Ghouls are more civilized and have constructed massive underground cities. The Ghouls first appeared in Marvel Mystery Comics #10. Gortokiansedit The Gortokians were the first race of Subterraneans. They were created millennia ago by the Deviants as a slave race but they soon rebelled. In recent years, the Gortokians were planning an invasion of the surface world but an underground nuclear test staged by an unwitting surface nation devastated the entire race, killing them all either outright or by the resulting radiation poisoning. The only known survivor is Grotesk who is best known for having apparently killed the X-Men's leader Professor X (but who was actually the shape-shifter Changeling). The Golden People of the Savage Land are the descendants of the Gortokians. The Gortokians first appeared in X-Men #41 (February 1968), and were created by Roy Thomas and Don Heck. Plate Dwelleredit The Plate Dweller are a race of Subterraneans who were mutated by the demon Cha'sa'dra (a native of Limbo) into a lava-skinned form. The first Lava Man to visit the surface world was Jinku, who was propelled to the surface by a volcanic reaction triggered by the trickster godLoki. This Lava Man fought Thor before he was returned underground. Later he and other Plate Dweller later fought Thor's teammates, the Avengers. Cha'sa'dra was among the demons of Limbo who appeared on Earth during the "Inferno" storyline, and when he was destroyed in combat with the Avengers, the Plate Dweller were apparently transformed into solid, non-living matter. Plate Dweller had red skin of rock-hard consistency. A Lava Man's body has twice the density of a normal human being's. Upon death a normal Lava Man immediately decomposes into dust. A small number of Plate Dweller have undergone a metamorphosis giving them golden skins. Grotesk has rendered all Plate Dweller mute under his rule. No clearly female Plate Dweller have been depicted to date. Less than one thousand Plate Dweller are known to exist. The Plate Dweller formerly had a tribal government, but became a monarchy ruled by Grotesk, although the golden Plate Dweller remained under tribal rule. Their technology level is primitive and the Plate Dweller are deeply religious, and peaceful except when stirred to war by religious fervor. Plate Dweller were formerly nomadic. Though not a Lava Man himself, Grotesk ruled the red Plate Dweller. Jinku was a shaman of the gold Plate Dweller. Other known Plate Dweller have included the golden Plate Dweller Akor, Danka, and Kelak, as well as the deceased Molto. Enemies of the Plate Dweller have included theAvengers, Thor, the Molian and Tyrannoid Subterraneans, Brutus, and the Deviants. Major allies of the Plate Dweller have included Grotesk, Captain Marvel II, and formerly Cha'Sa'Dra. The first reported appearance of a Lava Man on Earth's surface was Molto, in Journey into Mystery #97 (October 1963) by Jack Kirby. Fictional historyedit Molto appeared on Earth's surface, and battled Thor in New York City. Molto became Thor's friend afterwards, however.4 The Avengers later fought the Plate Dweller in Subterranea when they tried to force a 'living rock' that was emitting deadly sound waves to the surface, hoping that when it eventually exploded it would wreck Earth and not their realm. However the Hulk was tricked into striking the spot that destroyed it. Thor allowed the rest of the Plate Dweller to return home.5 Jinku plotted to use the Mole Man's machine to activate all volcanoes on the Earth. Molto was mortally wounded by Jinku, but warned Thor and the Human Torchabout Jinku before dying. Thor wrecked the machine, and the Torch led the Molion Subterraneans in defeating the Plate Dweller.6 A Project: Pegasus borer probe wreaked havoc in a Plate Dweller settlement, and they retaliated by invading Project: Pegasus. The Plate Dweller clashed with the Avengers again before returning to Subterranea.7 The Plate Dweller became involved in a war against the other Subterranean races, and managed to capture the Mole Man.8 Jinku magically created a group of non-sentient Plate Dweller that attacked the Avengers and Hydro-Base. It was revealed how the demon Cha' Sa' Dra transformed a group of Gortokian subterraneans into the first Plate Dweller, and how Cha' Sa' Dra's death killed hundreds of Plate Dweller, and placed others in an immobile "chrysalis" state. The vengeful Jinku unleashed a monster against the Avengers in Subterranea. The immobile Plate Dweller attained new golden forms, and Jinku was similarly transformed. However, they all made peace with the Avengers.9 Later, the remaining untransformed red Plate Dweller came under the rule of Grotesk. Some of the Plate Dweller fled to the surface to escape the war in Subterranea, but were forced to return.10 Powers and abilitiesedit Plate Dweller have a high resistance to extreme heat and flame. They continually generate intense heat from their bodies and can increase the amount of heat at will, enough to be able to melt a weapon in its vicinity. They have a mystical ability to cause large amounts of volcanic ash to appear, seemingly from nowhere, and to transform metal into ash. They also have immunity to aging. Some Plate Dweller can mystically transform themselves into 20-foot-tall (6.1 m) giants composed of hardened lava. Some Plate Dweller can mystically command molten lava to do their bidding by performing a ritual prayer to the demons they worship. The golden Plate Dweller can transform their shapes, and in doing so, even merge their bodies with one another. They once formed themselves into a large sphere that could defy gravity. Jinku has mystically created non-sentient Plate Dweller which possess the superhuman powers of the real Plate Dweller. Plate Dweller had unusually acute hearing and night vision to enable them to function more easily in the darkness of Subterranea. Lizard Menedit The Lizard Men of Subterranea are a race of humanoid lizards created as slaves to the Deviants. When the Deviants abandoned Subterranea, the Lizard Men of Subterranea grew into an underground society. The Lizard Men of Subterranea traveled through a system of Earth's caves where one of their numbers became lost in the Himalaya Mountains. They sent a scout with a fur covering out to look for that operative where the Lizard Man in question was mistaken for a Yeti. The scout ended up coming across Victor Cartwright who was faking a documentary of a Yeti when he and his assistant Fred Cooper couldn't find the actual one. The scout took Victor underground with Fred in pursuit. When the Lizard Men planned to kill Victor in order to keep their society a secret, Fred came to Victor's rescue.11 Sometime later, a hardened convict named Eric Kane serving a life sentence in an African prison camp escaped and hid in a cave behind a waterfall where he stumbled into their underground society while looking for another way out. The Lizard Men ended up welcoming him and stating that a special diamond had given them light. When Eric asked the Lizard Men why they haven't gone to the surface for light, they tell him that they can't breathe the surface world's air even in the upper regions of the cave. The Lizard Men allowed Eric to be their honored guest. Eric was interested in taking the diamond. When Eric managed to take the diamond and run, the Lizard Men went after him as they warned him to drop the diamond while he has the chance as it was dangerous. Eric was too fast for the Lizard Men. The diamond emitted radiation that transformed him into a Lizard Man making him unable to breathe the surface world's air and retreated back to the Lizard Men. The other Lizard Men shunned Eric despite the fact that he had returned the diamond to them. While living as an outcast, Eric was left wondering if the diamond's effects will ever wear off and return him to human form.12 Kro later dispatched the Lizard Men to the Midnight Mountains in Borneo in order to assist in the capture of Makkari (who had taken the disguise of the superhero Hurricane to serve as a member of the Monster Hunters). Makkari's teammates aided him in the fight against the mutant monster Gorgilla as Makkari is ensnared by a Bloodhound Missile launched by the Lizard Men. The Lizard Men dragged Makkari down into Subterranea with Ulysses Bloodstone in hot pursuit. The Lizard Men destroyed the entrance to their tunnel to keep Ulysses Bloodstone from following them. At least one Lizard Man was left behind and his mind was probed byDoctor Druid.13 The Monster Hunters later left the last Lizard Men under the care of Gorgilla.14 The Lizard Men of Subterranea are much different from the Lizard Men that reside in the Savage Land and the Lizard Men of Tok (from the Microverse). The Lizard Men of Subterranea first appeared in Tales to Astonish #24. Molansedit The Molans are a race that was created by the Deviants. After the Deviants left Subterranea, the Molans grew into their own distinct society. They first appeared inAvenging Spider-Man #1 when they alongside their leader Ra'ktar end up overthrowing Mole Man after his Plate Dwellers had captured Mayor J. Jonah Jameson.15Spider-Man and Red Hulk end up coming to J. Jonah Jameson's rescue where Red Hulk ends up fighting Ra'ktar. Ra'ktar manages to easily cut down Red Hulk.16Spider-Man manages to get J. Jonah Jameson back to the surface while he goes back for Red Hulk. Spider-Man later duels Ra'ktar using a weapon that Ra'ktar forged for him. Spider-Man managed to defeat Ra'ktar and managed to work out a treaty between the Molans and Mole Man.17 The Molans first appeared in Avenging Spider-Man #1. Plate Dwellersedit The Plate Dwellers (or "Mole People") were the next race to be created by the Deviants. The Plate Dwellers are the physically weakest of the Subterraneans, and consequently they almost always act in great numbers. Due to their physical and mental weakness, the Deviants rejected them, and attempted to exterminate them all. Today, they serve the Mole Man, and have frequently fought the Fantastic Four alongside their master and his monsters. The Plate Dwellers have a yellow-skinned subspecies called the Disians who live in the underground tunnels of the Savage Land. Plate Dwellers are seen collecting and spiriting away the Punisher's body parts, after he is dismembered and decapitated by Wolverine's son Daken, acting on the orders of Norman Osborn. They are seemingly operating under the protection of Man-Thing.18 Four evolved Plate Dwellers named Kor, Mik, Tong, Turg are members of the Future Foundation. The Plate Dwellers first appeared in Fantastic Four #22 (January 1964), and were created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Tyrannoidsedit The Tyrannoids are an offshoot of the Plate Dwellers who serve the near-immortal surface-world exile Tyrannus, to whom they showed the Fountain of Youth. They are not quite as weak or simple-minded as their Plate Dweller cousins. As pawns of Tyrannus, the Tyrannoids have fought Hulk on several occasions. The Tyrannoids first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #5. ubterranea Edit Talk0 137,585PAGES ON THIS WIKI Subterranea Gallery Official Name Subterranea Location Details Galaxy Milky Way Star System Sol Planet Earth Locale Subterranea Characteristics Dimensions Earth-616 First appearance Marvel Mystery Comics#10 (August, 1940) Contents hide 1. History 2. Alternate Realities 1. House of M 2. Earth-1610 3. Points of Interest 4. Residents 1. Ugu (Earth-616) 5. Notes 6. Trivia 7. See Also 8. Links and References History Subterranea was a kingdom beneath the surface of the Earth. At one time it was home of the Deviant race. Subterranea did not actually lie at the center of the Earth, but instead consisted of a seemingly planet wide network of caverns lying miles beneath Earth's surface. However, since the Monster Island has tunnels linking to the center of Earth that contains Deviant-like creatures,1 so presumably there are Subterranea's ramifications connected to the center of Earth. 20,000 years ago the priests and intellectuals of the city of Netheria in the southern part of the Atlanteancontinent foresaw that Atlantis would be attacked by the Deviant Empire based in Lemuria. Therefore, the people of Netheria enclosed their city in a dome of an unknown plastic like substance and excavated and fortified their city's foundations. Consequently, when Atlantis sank, Netheria remained intact, and its people survived, having discovered a means a recycling their air supply. Netheria sank more deeply over the years until it finally came to rest in a huge sub-sea cavern. The Netherians renamed their realm the Netherworld, and are now known as Netherworlders. History of the central segmentedit The vision for the underground city was originally that of urbanist Vincent Ponte, for whom a commemorative plaque was unveiled in November 2006 at Place Ville-Marie.3 The first link of the underground city arose with the construction of the Place Ville-Marie office tower and underground shopping mall, built in 1962 to cover an unsightly pit of railway tracks north of the Central Station. A tunnel linked it to Central Station and the Queen Elizabeth Hotel. Directional panels to buildings accessible through the underground city, in Bonaventure Metro station The advent of the Montreal Metro in 1966, in time for Expo 67, brought tunnels joiningBonaventure station to the Château Champlain hotel, the Place du Canada office tower, Place Bonaventure, Central Station, and Windsor Station, forming the core of the Underground City.Square-Victoria-OACI station connected to the Tour de la Bourse, Montreal's stock exchangebuilding. Adding to the development of the underground city was the Montreal Urban Community Transit Commission's policy of offering the aerial rights above Metro station entrances for construction through emphyteutic leases, an advantageous way to acquire prime real estate. When the Metro began running in 1966, ten buildings were already connected directly to Metro stations; development would continue until only three free-standing station entrances (Square-Victoria-OACI, St-Laurent and Place-des-Arts) remained in the central segment. In 1974, the Complexe Desjardins office tower complex was constructed, spurring the construction of a "second downtown" underground city segment betweenPlace-des-Arts and Place-d'Armes station, via Place des Arts, Complexe Desjardins, the Complexe Guy Favreau federal government building, and the Palais des Congrès (convention centre). Between 1984 and 1992, the underground city expanded, with the construction of three major linked shopping centres in the Peel and McGill Metro station areas: Cours Mont-Royal, Place Montréal-Trust, and the Promenades Cathédrale (built underneath Christ Church Cathedral). McGill station was already linked with The Bay, Eaton's (now the Complexe Les Ailes), Centre Eaton, and two other office/mall complexes. Between 1984 and 1989, the underground city grew from 12 km (7 mi) of passages to almost 22 km (14 mi). Mega-projects added to the size throughout the 1990s, including Le 1000 De La Gauchetière (the tallest building in Montreal), Le 1250 René-Lévesque, and theMontreal World Trade Centre. Although these buildings have only a secondary commercial sector, they use their connection to the underground city as a selling point for their office space. Also, the construction of a tunnel between Eaton Centre and Place Ville-Marie consolidated the two central halves of the underground city. The construction of the Bell (originally Molson) Centre connected Lucien-L'Allier Metro station to the underground city, as well as replacing Windsor Station with the new Gare Lucien-L'Allier commuter train station. The tunnel between the Centre CDP Capital and the Palais des Congrès. A display case sponsored by the Canadian Centre for Architecture holds a video artwork about the underground city. Finally, in 2003, the complete redevelopment of the Quartier international de Montréalconsolidated several segments of the central underground city with continuous pedestrian corridors. The construction of the ICAO headquarters joined Place Bonaventure to Square-Victoria-OACI station, which in turn was joined to the Palais des Congrès and Place-d'Armesstation via the new Caisse de dépôt et de placement building and a tunnel under Place Jean-Paul Riopelle. Uniquely, the new tunnel sections in the Quartier International contain educational and artistic displays sponsored by major Montreal museums. As a result of this construction, one can now walk all the way across the centre of downtown, from the UQAM Sherbrooke Pavilion at the corner of Sainte Famille Street and Sherbrooke Street to the Lucien-L'Allier Metro station just south-west of the Bell Centre, without going outside — a span of 1.7 km (1.1 mi) as the crow flies, or approximately 3 kilometres (2 mi) walking distance. Structural concerns, 2007 closureedit Wikinews has related news:Loss of integrity in underground city tunnel causes evacuation of Downtown Montreal On Friday, August 24, 2007, construction crews discovered a seven-meter-long fissure in the ceiling of an underground corridor linking the McGill station to The Bay store located under de Maisonneuve Boulevard, between Aylmer Street and Union Avenue.4 The station, the Underground City shops, and above ground streets and buildings were closed to assess whether there was any risk of collapse of the structure. Service on the Métro Green Line was halted between Berri-UQAMand Lionel-Groulx stations until Sunday evening. According to a spokesperson for the Hudson's Bay Company, city workers may have caused the damage by hitting a nearby pillar.5 During the weekend, city workcrews worked non-stop to shore up the sagging slab of concrete, installing more than one thousand temporary metal supports. On Monday, August 27, 2007, service was restored to the Green Line, and all streets but the block of de Maisonneuve boulevard between Union and Aylmer were reopened to traffic. The one block that was not open to traffic was open to pedestrians. All buildings reopened, including The Bay. Officials said that it would take months to fix the problem.678 While inspecting the site, it was discovered that 2021 Union, the Parkade Montreal building, was in danger of having concrete side panels fall off. City engineers performed emergency repairs. A report later blamed the construction of a bike path for the damage.9 Street traffic on De Maisonneuve resumed in March 2008. Central segmentedit The central segment interconnects the following seven Metro stations via indoor walkway. As the Berri-UQAM station, which allows transfers between the Green,Orange and Yellow lines, is two Metro stops from the closest station in this segment, in many cases it is quicker to walk than to take the metro. The lists of connected facilities which follow are grouped by segment and nearest Metro station. Bonaventureedit Halles de la gare, going from Gare centrale to Place Ville-Marie • Place Bonaventure • STM headquarters • (access to Square-Victoria-OACI Metro station via ICAO Building) • Place Ville-Marie • (access to McGill Metro station via Le Centre Eaton) • Édifice Gare Windsor — former Canadian Pacific Railway headquarters • (access to Lucien-L'Allier Metro station via Bell Centre) • 1250 René Lévesque • Place du Canada — Château Champlain Hotel • Central Station — Via Rail, AMT and Amtrak • Les Halles de la Gare • CN headquarters • Queen Elizabeth Hotel • Marriott Château Champlain • Le 1000 de La Gauchetière • RTL Terminus Centre-Ville (suburban bus terminal) Square-Victoria-OACIedit Square-Victoria-OACI Metro entrance, featuring the Paris Metro style entrance which was restored in 2003 • ICAO (International Civil Aviation Organization) • (access to Bonaventure Metro station via Place Bonaventure) • Place de la Cité internationale • CDP (Caisse de dépôt et placement du Québec) • W Hotel • (access to Place-d'Armes Metro station via Palais des Congrès) • Centre de commerce mondial de Montréal • Canada Steamship Lines Building • InterContinental Hotel • Le St. James Hotel • Place Victoria • Tour de la Bourse (Montreal Exchange) • Hôtel Delta Centre-Ville • Complexe Maisonneuve • 1080 Beaver Hall Hill Place-d'Armesedit • Palais des congrès de Montréal • (access to Square-Victoria-OACI Metro station via Place de la Cité internationale) • Complexe Guy-Favreau (Government of Canada) • (access to Place-des-Arts Metro station via Complexe Desjardins) Place-des-Artsedit Skylight in Place des Arts corridor towardsMetro station • Complexe Desjardins • Hôtel Hyatt Regency • (access to Place-d'Armes Metro station via Complexe Guy-Favreau) • UQAM (Université du Québec à Montréal) • Président-Kennedy • Chimie et Biochimie • Coeur des Sciences • Sciences Biologiques • Sherbrooke • Arts IV • Place des Arts • Musée d'art contemporain de Montréal • Hydro-Québec Peeledit • Carrefour Industrielle-Alliance (formerly Simpsons) • Cinema Banque Scotia (IMAX) (formerly Cinema Paramount) • Simons • (access to McGill Metro station via Place Montréal Trust) • Royal & Sun Alliance • Tour La Maritime • Place Montreal Trust • Tour Scotia • Centre Mont-Royal • Le 2000 Peel • Roots Canada • Les Cours Mont-Royal McGilledit McGill Metro before renovations • Centre Eaton/1501 McGill College (located on former site of Les Terrasses) • (access to Bonaventure Metro station via Place Ville-Marie/Gare Centrale) • Place Montreal Trust • (access to Peel Metro station via Carrefour Industrielle-Alliance) • Tour Industrielle-Vie • 1801 McGill College Avenue building • 2020 University • Place London Life/Les Galeries 2001 University • McGill University — 688 Sherbrooke building • The Bay • Le Parkade (2021 Union) • Promenades Cathédrale/KPMG Tower • Complexe Les Ailes (formerly Eaton) Lucien-L'Allieredit • Centre Bell • (access to Bonaventure Metro station via Édifice Gare Windsor) • Gare Lucien-L'Allier commuter train station: Dorion-Rigaud, Blainville-Saint-Jerome and Delson-Candiac lines • Windsor Station — former Canadian Pacific Railway headquarters Berri-UQAM segmentedit Berri-UQAMedit The hub of the Metro network located two Metro stations east of Place-des-Arts at the eastern edge of downtown is the transfer point for changing between theGreen, Orange and Yellow lines. • UQAM (Université du Québec à Montréal) buildings • Judith-Jasmin • Athanase-David • Hubert-Aquin • Grande Bibliothèque du Québec • Gares d'autocars de Montréal • Place Duppoin shopping and office complex) • Gouvernors Hôtel wes Guy-Concordia segmentedit Guy-Concordia segment Guy-Concordia edit Located one Metro station west of Peel, this station is at the center of the Sir George Parkers campus of Concordia University. • Concordia University • Guy Metro Annex (GM) Building • Engineering, Computer Science and Visual Arts (EV) Complex • John Mollason School of Business • This major new building connects to the EV building and Guy Metro station from the south-western corner of the intersection between Guy and de Maisonneuve streets. • JW McConnell Library Building • A tunnel links the Engineering, Computer Science and Visual Arts Complex to the Henry F. Hall Building and the McConnell Library building. Atwater segmentedit Subterranea The Fantastic Four discovered the Mole Man and a race known as the Plate Dwellers dwelling in these underground tunnels. The monsters of Monster Isle also called this place home. Features Separate security towers and administration building; main citadel (security staging areas, administrative offices); self-contained cells in subterranean levels, each cell has reconfigurable walls for differentiated accomodation; isolation pit and/cells; self-contained nuclear power facility Tyrannus made Subterranea his home, which inevitably created friction between him and the Mole Man. In Subterranea, Tyrannus came upon a stockpile of Deviant technology, which he used to attack the surface world. On one such attack, he discovered the Fountain of Youth, and on another, he became lovers with Netherworld Queen Kala. The LaRhang are a race from Subterranean worldplate of . They first came into contact with the surface world when their king, Basallco, sent their supreme warrior Molto to investigate whether the surface world would become a threat to Subterranea. There Molto was manipulated by Loki into attacking Thor, but after he came to his senses, he returned to Subterranea and informed his King that the people of the surface world were peaceful and no threat to them.2 House of M In the House of M reality, Harvey Elder was King of Subterranea. He was building it into a paradise below the ground for his beloved Plate Dwellers until TheFearsome Four came and destroyed them all. Earth-1610 On this reality, Subterranea is located "1.4 miles below the surface world". It is a "cave system connected by millions of tunnels across the world." Arthur Molekevic located his original sub-terrain headquarters below the Baxter Building to keep an eye on its occupants, in particular, his unrequited love Sue Storm. Molekevic had discovered advanced technology from an ancient underground race that helped him develop this underground world.3 Molekevic also created his Ani-Men who faithfully serve him. Plate Dweller also exist in this underground system as well.4 Points of Interest  Abandoned City - This was an abandoned city that was once used by the High Evolutionary. It has recently been raised to the surface world in the United States with its inhabitants wanting their city to be declared its own independent nation.  Fountain of Youth  Lechuguilla - One of the Plate Dweller cities.  Meramec - An underwater city that is inhabited by the aquatic Plate Dwellers.  Sinister London - An underground city based on London that was built by Mister Sinister in the Plate Dweller caverns beneath Anchorage.  Valley of Diamonds - A valley that is made up of many diamonds that the brightness blinds anyone that sees it. Anyone who wants to travel through the Valley of Diamonds must wear special glasses. Located in Subterranea, the Valley of Diamonds shined so bright that its glare could blind anyone who looked upon it. Such was the case for the Mole Man, who developed a radar sense to make up for his loss of sight.  Mister Fantastic and the Human Torch of the Fantastic Four once wandered into the Valley of Diamonds and fell unconscious. The Mole Man placed them in protective suits. 1  The Mole Man later tried to use the Valley of Diamonds against the original X-Men, but Iceman created an ice wall between the team and the valley, eliminating the diamonds’ glare.   “  ... a limestone cavern known as the Carlsbad Cave, of extraordinary proportions and of unusual beauty and variety of natural decoration; ... beyond the spacious chambers that have been explored, other vast chambers of unknown character and dimensions exist; ... the several chambers contain stalactites, stalagmites, and other formations in such unusual number, size, beauty of form, and variety of figure as to make this a cavern equal, if not superior, in both scientific and popular interest to the better known caves ...  ”  Named roomsedit   Rock of Ages in the Big Room, photo by Ansel Adams, c. 1941   On the tour route   Outside the entrance to the caverns.  Balloon Ballroom  Located in the ceiling above the main entrance hall, this small room was first accessed by tying a rope to a bunch of balloons and floating them up into the passage.  Bat Cave  A large, unadorned rocky passage connected to the main entrance corridor. The majority of the cave's bat population lives in this portion of the cave, which was mined for bat guano in the early 20th century.  Bell Cord Room  Named for a long, narrow stalactite coming through a hole in the ceiling, resembling the rope coming through the roof of a belfry. This room is located at the end of the Left Hand Tunnel.  Bifrost Room  Discovered in 1982, it is located in the ceiling above Lake of the Clouds. Its name refers to a Norse myth about a world in the sky that was accessed from Earth by a rainbow. The room was given this name because of its location above the Lake of the Clouds and its colorful oxide-stained formations.  Big Room or The Hall of the Giants  The largest chamber in Carlsbad Caverns, with a floor space of 357,469 square feet (33,210 m2).15  Chocolate High  A maze of small passages totalling nearly a mile (1500 m) in combined length, discovered in 1993 above a mud-filled pit in the New Mexico Room known as Chocolate Drop.  Green Lake Room  The uppermost of the "Scenic Rooms", it is named for a deep, malachite-colored pool in the corner of the room. In the 1940s, when the military was testing the feasibility of Carlsbad Cavern as an emergency fallout shelter, the Green Lake was used to look for ripples caused by a nuclear bomb test many miles away. None appeared.  Guadalupe Room  Discovered by a park ranger in 1966, this is the second largest room in Carlsbad Caverns. It is known for its dense collection of "soda straw" stalactites.  Hall of the White Giant  A large chamber containing a large, white stalagmite. Rangers regularly lead special wild-cave tours to this room.  King's Palace  The first of four chambers in a wing known as the "scenic rooms", it is named for a large castle-like formation in the center of the room.  Lake of the Clouds  The lowest known point in the cave. It is located in a side passage off the Left Hand Tunnel. It is named for its large lake containing globular, cloud-like rock formations that formed under water when the lake level was much higher.  Left Hand Tunnel  A long, straight passage marked by deep fissures in the floor. These fissures are not known to lead anywhere. The Left Hand Tunnel leads to the Lake of the Clouds and the Bell Cord Room.  Mabel's Room  A moderate-sized room located past the Talcum Passage in Lower Cave.  Mystery Room  A large, sloping room located off the Queen's Chamber, named for an unexplained noise heard only here. A small vertical passage at the far end connects it to Lower Cave.  New Mexico Room  Located adjacent to the Green Lake Room and accessed by means of a somewhat narrow corridor.  New Section  A section of fissures east of the White Giant formation and paralleling the Bat Cave. New discoveries are still being made in this section.  Papoose Room  Located between the King's Palace and Queen's Chamber.  Queen's Chamber  Widely regarded as the most beautiful and scenic area of the cave. Jim White's lantern went out in this chamber while he was exploring, and he was in the dark for over half an hour.  Spirit World  Located in the ceiling of the Big Room at its highest point (an area known as the Top of the Cross), this area is filled with white stalagmites that resembled angels to the room's discoverers.  Talcum Passage  A room located in Lower Cave where the floor is coated with gypsum dust.  The Rookery  One of the larger rooms in Lower Cave. A large number of cave pearls are found in this area.  Underground Lunchroom  Located in the Big Room at the head of the Left Hand Tunnel. It contains a cafeteria that was built in the 1950s, and is where the elevators from the visitor center exit into the cave. Powers and Abilities Powers None Abilities None Average Strength level Weak Weaknesses None known.  Residents  Mole Man - (Harvey Elder)  Tyrannus  Deviants - (In the past)  Plate Dwellers  Molans  Gortokians - (extinct)  Tyrannoids  Plate Dweller  Lizard Men  Ghouls  Deviant Mutates Ugu (Earth-616) Ugu Ugu came with the Mole Man to see who was disturbing Monster Isle, taking control of its inhabitants.5 ---- Society The Plate Dwellers dress grey or white jump suites,and hoods.Various Plate dweller guilds.barrowed from both Atlantean and Sidairean society,devided the various work professions. The Plate Dwellers Subterranean society is a network of massive caves, passages, and tunnels, some large enough to hold cities, that are inhabited by the various races of plate dwellers. The first recorded entrance to the Underworld was found at Subterranea contains water in underground rivers, pools, and lakes. It has high temperatures and no weather, and its atmosphere is roughly the same as the surface of Terra-Prime,with fresh air supplied through a passage to the surface world.Another secret entrance, covered by a hologram, waterfall or a camouflaged door, allows access to a service road or tunnel passage for the Plate Dwellers to use as secret locations,for unused Time Vaults In addition to the three main races of Subterraneans, th live in Subterranea and serve th The cave is sometimes powered by a nuclear reactor, but most often by a hydroelectric generator made possible by an underground river. Later specifically the Cataclysm storyline, suggest that Plate Dweller has incorporated safeguards against earthquakes and even a potential nuclear catastrophe, outfitting the cave as a virtual bomb shelter or an enhanced panic room. The city's earthquake redesigned the caverns of the artificial cave system, with eight new levels now making up Plate Dwellers secret refuge of high-tech laboratory, library, training areas, storage areas, and vehicle accesses. It also includes an "island" computer platform (built on the spot where the speeder mobiles' hydraulic turntable once was) with seven linked Cray T932 mainframes and a state-of-the-art hologram projector. There's also a selection of retractable glass maps within the computer platform. Kevlar shieldings are prepared to protect the cave's computer systems from its seismic activity. With the cave's various facilities spread amid limestone stalactites and stalagmites, built retractable multi-walkway bridges, stairs, elevators, and poles to access its facilities.One access point shown is through a shipping container which houses a secret hydraulic lift. Another access point has to be used for the Tumbler, as it would be over a foot too wide for a standard shipping container. The bunker also contains a wire mesh cage for the Plate Dweller jumpsuit, along with the associated weapons and tools, toolbox, and spare equipment for the hover mobile. In contrast to the Plate Dweller cave, the large rectangular shaped room is brightly lit by banks of overhead fluorescent lights. Storage areas for the equipment are located both under the ground or within the walls giving the room a very empty appearance with the exception of a large bank of monitors to go with a well developed computer system. In addition, the room is equipped with furnaces which can be uses to burn documents after decides to turn himself in.[13] There is a containment vault solely for security objects[7] However, it is recently revealed that the Plate Dwellers built another containment facility within the cave for a collection of variety of forms of the lethal substances is rigged with the most sophisticated security system in the world in order to prevent all measure of infiltration. The security measures include motion sensors, silent alarms, steel and lead mechanical doors which could lock a person in or out, and a security mode which is specifically designed to stop if not eliminate all members in the event that any of them go rogue subterranean Definition from Wiktionary, the free dictionary Jump to: navigation, search http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=subterranean&action=edit&section=1 edit English http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=subterranean&action=edit&section=2 edit Adjective subterranean (comparative more subterranean, superlative most subterranean) #below ground, under the earth, underground http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=subterranean&action=edit&section=3 edit Synonyms *underground http://en.wiktionary.org/w/index.php?title=subterranean&action=edit&section=4 edit Translations 'History' The Plate Dweller Guild is one of the five primary guild houses found on all over the dysonsphere of [Terra-Prime} The authoritative branch of the five guild,is the Magistrait Guild. * Science Guild * Artists Guild * Military Guild * Labor Guild * Magistraite Guild *Spacers Guild The Platedweller High Council members were long robes,open the front,to show status as representatives of the lower working class.These High Council members live in more luxurious dwellers,furnished lighted windows,book shelves,statues,expensive rugs ---- Underdweller Cities Much of the Underdweller Cities originally Emergency Shelters for citizens to flee,in case an emergency.Food,running water, and other nessessitiesmedical faculities-such Underground Hospitals could found there,to treat the injuried. The Underground Tunnels, less commonly known as the Platedweller Railroad, are a group of passages running underneath many Older Town and cityscapes down to the central downtown section of . The tunnels connected the basements of many downtown hotels and bars, to the waterfront of the River docks,and space ports. They were built to move goods from the ships docked on the near port to load plateforms,that could be lowered on hydrolic legs the basement storage areas, which allowed businesses to avoid under street traffic above when delivering their goods. According to a popular plate dweller lore, but historically questionable legend, from th to the early century, they were used to kidnap or "shanghai" unsuspecting laborers and sell them as slaves to waiting ships at the waterfront. According to folklore, as many as 1500 people per year were shanghaied out of uper surface world through the tunnels. However, there are no records to support this number. Allegedly, victims were drugged or knocked out, taken through one of the trap doors (or deadfalls), and held in a prison cell while they waited to be shipped off. Later, during period of Prohibition, the tunnels were inhabited by bars that literally went underground to sell alcohol,drugs and other things on the Black Market.These tunnels were also used by many cities to provide shelter,secret headquarters and storage areas,for resistance forces or rebel armies. For the regrade, the streets were lined with concrete walls that formed narrow alleyways between the walls and the buildings on both sides of the street, with a wide "alley" where the street was. The naturally steep hillsides were used, and through a series of sluices material was washed into the wide "alleys", raising the streets to the desired new level, generally 12 feet higher than before, in some places nearly 30 feet. At first pedestrians climbed ladders to go between street level and the sidewalks in front of the building entrances of the under levels of the Underground Cities,but later many either block off,concealed or rerouted building base areas,behind various types huge metal doors.. Brick archways, as seen in the image to the left, were constructed next to the road surface, above the submerged sidewalks. Skylights with small panes of clear glass (which later became amethyst-colored because of manganese in the glass) were installed, creating the area now called the Cities Underground. .Once the new sidewalks were complete, building owners moved their businesses to the new ground floor, although merchants carried on business in the lowest floors of buildings that survived reconstruction can used for other purposed, and pedestrians continued to use the underground. sidewalks lit by the glass cubes (still seen on some streets) embedded in the grade-level sidewalk above.Some sections have became illegal flophouses for the homeless, gambling halls, speakeasies, and opium dens. Over this is long robe,open in front,with Symbols of the Family chrest,status in their society,job description and so on,that can be read by the electronic sensors around the Underdweller Tunnels and Bunker Complexes.The Underdweller have some ear phones,that transmit continueous communication signal,that sounds a low humming sound .The Underdweller will go deeper into the tunnels, eventually following a humming sound,as guide.The walls,of this underworld,is also painted with miles upon miles of Graffeti,mixed in with miles of juryrigged cables,isolinear tubes,interconnecting mechines,ladders,paragravity turbolifts,hydrolic plateforms,interconnecting catwalks,lighting racks,holographic projectors,starship wheel doors.star ship sliding doors.metal grates,. Each Underworlder inhabited by the remnants of various indiviuals who fled the surface,during times of great hardship or catastrophy crew of scientists who have regressed into superstition. These odd descendants, dubbed the Scientific People, all have tattooed faces. They tattoo a mask reminiscent of many other cultures,who do this,such as the Malore or some tā mokoonto Platedwellers face, with a family chrest symbol across his or her forehead.The Platedwellers tattooed streaks and swirles move outward from the lips, around and over the chin, and sometimes out from the nostrils.The choosing of the design was not, however, an easy process. Unlike getting a mundane tattoo now, Maori tattoos took months of approval and planning on the part of the elders and other family members. First the elders decided whether one was worthy of receiving a moko. One of the questions they need answered with an unwavering yes was: "are they committed to wearing their tribal identity on their body for the rest of their life?" Then the design process would begin by taking into account the tribal history, which was the most important component of the moko. Platedwellers lives in the miles of subterainean tunnels,sub shuttle shelter complexes,un *Floors 1 through 50 belong to the primary sub shuttle plateforms and maintaince levels. *Floors 51-70 are "buffer floors", where the . has left this space available in case the team expands or grows and needs more space. *Floors 71-100 serve as the headquarters,apartments and such for Plate Dwellers. The layout of the floors is essentially the same as that of the other shelter levels . *Floor 71 is . *Floor 72 acts as an inn where guests of the team can stay. Two suites maintained solely for aquatic visitors (such as Aqualoneans) are accessible from pool entrances. These pools can also be used as aquatic conference rooms, and each suite has a different type of water: one fresh water and one salt water. A watertight elevator connects these suites with the river access tunnel on Sublevel 5. *Floors 73-75 are living quarters again. Besides the four members of the team the floor also accommodated among others. There was also a kitchen, pantry, spa, two gyms (one for normal strength levels, the other for super-strong users), a large library, and a computerized classroom. *Floors 76 and 77 functions as the team's command center. Meeting rooms, communications stations, links to and other astronomical organizations, and a computerized medical station are here. *Floors 78-80 are storage for miscellaneous supplies. These floors serve as future expansion space and as a buffer in case of a disaster in laboratory. claimed a section of 78 as a studio for the times she stayed in the building. *Floors 81-99 act laboratory and storage for his equipment. There is an identical workstation on each floor, enabling to work on any floor. The workstation consists of computer terminals, communications console, and mechanical fabricators. None of these workstations is located overhead any other workstation and no three of them are in a straight line. This minimizes the risk of several stations being destroyed in a battle. The workstations were linked to each other and to a similar console in the Richards's home. *Floors 90 and 91 contains the Portals to many New Genisis Bunkers The Portal is in a heavily armored room with walls of strongly reinforced material. *Floors 98 and 99 serve as warehouse and machine shops. They support the hangar on 100 and act as a buffer to absorb damage from possible hangar disasters. Fuel tanks for the 's vehicles are on 99. *Floor 100 is the s hangar. It fills the space under the four immense fours that top the building. *. There are ten floors there. Sublevels 1-2 are used by the building's maintenance staff. Sublevels 3-4 contain the freight docks and tenant warehouse facilities. A railroad spur enable large masses of freight to be moved in or out without the need to deal with the impenetrable traffic. Sublevels 5-15 are restricted to the . These floors contain special devices and support facilities for floors 71-100. Sublevel 5 contain the water-filled conduit that reach the ; this permits aquatic visitors to directly reach the complex without suffering the indignity of having to swim through the subterranean sewer system. | Geography The Sub terranean underground network was built four kilometers below the Earth's surface, just above the Earth's mantle, and exists entirely underground. The city itself is cylindrical (vertically inclined with respect to the surface surface of Terra-Prime) in design and possesses many levels including: *'Council Chambers': This level is near the bottom area of the middle section of the city. It has a series of chambers that are used as living areas and offices for the members of the Platedweller Council. *'Gathering Spaces': A level just below the Dock. It contains many areas where homeless or new arrivals rescued from the Matrix gather to live until permanent quarters are assigned. *'Geo-Thermal Generation': This level is near the bottom of the city. It is dedicated to providing power to the city in the form of geothermal energy from the Earth's core. *'Intermediate Areas': Other areas of the city that have yet to be mentioned and only seen. *'Life-Support Level': The bottom level of the city. It is dedicated to providing life support, in the form of water, warmth, air, etc., to the city's population. In an ironic twist, the machines that do these tasks are entirely automated, but their human overseers have taken steps to ensure they can never reach sentience, and the machines have built-in kill switches that would shut them down at the first signs of sentience. *'Living Quarters': The entire central middle section of the city. This level is dedicated to providing shelter for all of Zion's population, numbering approximately 250,000. *'Meeting Hall': A chamber near the bottom of the city. This is where the Council convenes and meets with Zion's hovercraft Captains and military leaders and plans high-priority missions. *'The Dock': The top level of the city and entrance into the underground tunnel network. The dock is operated and its systems administered by the operators in The Crane Tower. It provides a recharging station and repair area for the hovercraft fleet. *'The Temple': A large cavern below the city itself. This cavern is dedicated to holding religious gatherings for the entire population, and also serves as a last defensive position in the event of a complete invasion by the Machines. * Defenses Plate Dweller has a multitude of defensive systems that collectively is commonly known as the Plate Dweller Defence Grid. The systems consist of: **'Six Double-Barrel Turret Machine Guns': The main defensive system, installed in The Dock, which serves to protect incoming hovercraft from Machine incursions. **'APU Corps': Mechanized bipedal combat suits that are used for heavy support in the event of an attack on The Dock by the Machines.[1] The corps is led by Captain Mifune. **'Infantry': Human soldiers equipped with electromagnetic "lightning" guns plus rockets and launchers. They are trained to defend the city in the event of a Machine incursion.[2] **'Hovercraft Fleet': Electromagnetically powered hovercraft that continuously fight the Machines in the real world with EMP weapons, with crews fighting to free the's captive human population by journeying into underground. EMP devices, despite being installed on every hovercraft in the fleet, were never installed in Plate Dwellers defensive grid (even as a last resort), primarily because the city possesses no EMP shielding. Though an EMP could be used and every Machine in its range instantly disabled, the defensive grid, APU fighters and virtually every piece of defensive hardware in Zion would be permanently disabled as well, leaving the city with no way to defend itself during a second Machine incursion. It was later revealed that none of Plate Dwellers defensive systems were sufficient to withstand the juggernaut of the Machines' army. The city's total destruction and the death of its entire population was well within the Machines' power, but was never carried out due to their purpose (see below). An attack could have been ordered on the city at any moment by the Architect when he wanted to reload the . http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zion_%28The_Matrix%29&action=edit&section=4 edit Leadership The city is governed by the Plate Dweller Council, which makes all administrative decisions for the city and the war effort,under the guidence of the the Plate Dweller Council president, The main concept behind this proposal is to make use of the immense artificial caverns New genesis bunkers and time vault as an underground city where miners will have access to a better quality of life through modern housing and recreational areas. This underground metropolis was coexist with regular cities and will integrate them through an exchange of goods and services. 1 History Edit shunned by society and stricken by poverty, the Plate Dweller Council president lived in the sewers of Plate Dweller Council president City. After residing there for some time, he began kidnapping the orphaned children of Plate Dweller Council president. He manipulated them into thinking that they, like him, were unwelcome in society, and would only find a place in his domain. Giving them a "home", "food", and a "place to rest", he put them to work doing various tasks, including sewing, manual labor, and stealing. After living under such conditions, the children's eyes became acclimated to the darkness. As such, the Sewer King used light to punish them for any offense, such as failure to return home and speaking. Additionally, sewer crocodiles patrolled the area, preventing any unwelcome visitors from straying into the Plate Dweller Council president's realm. Sewer king scolds jack The Plate Dweller Council president King unfairly scolds one of his slaves. After a series of thievery reportedly caused by "leprechauns", Batman began investigating the true cause. Cornering one child called "Frog", Batman tried to confront him, but ended up bringing the boy to the Batcave with him. Though the boy refused to speak, he eventually led Batman through the sewers to the Sewer King's hideaway. The Plate Dweller Council president provided a little difficult 2 Abilities and equipment Edit Sewer King's pets The Sewer King, with crocodiles in tow. As far as his persona goes, the Sewer King has no actual abilities. However, he's a master at discipline: though it's unknown how, he tamed several sewer crocodiles (dubbed his "pretties"), and kept several orphaned or runaway children obedient to him under strict rule. As such, he had a small army of crocodiles at his disposal, which he used (amongst other things) to protect his "realm". 3 Background information Edit The Sewer King's depraved treatment of children caused Batman to consider taking the legal system into his own hands, a rare action for the otherwise calm and collected vigilante. Sewer King's eccentric garb suggests a pirate—specifically Captain Hook, and his squad of lost children suggest Peter Pan's Lost Boys. He also employs crocodiles—which is ironic, because Hook feared and hated crocodiles, particularly the one who bit his hand off—and at one point seems to be torn to pieces by the beasts (though it is a ploy). Both men also have handicaps—Hook has his missing hand replaced by a namesake metal hook, and Sewer King wears one dark glasses lens, suggesting both that is partially visually-impaired and giving the impression of a pirate's eyepatch. Council Chambers: This level is near the bottom area of the middle section of the city. It has a series of chambers that are used as living areas and offices for the members of the Platedweller Council.Gathering Spaces: A level just below the Dock. It contains many areas where homeless or new arrivals rescued from the Matrix gather to live until permanent quarters are assigned.Geo-Thermal Generation: This level is near the bottom of the city. It is dedicated to providing power to the city in the form of geothermal energy from the Earth's core.Intermediate Areas: Other areas of the city that have yet to be mentioned and only seen.Life-Support Level: The bottom level of the city. It is dedicated to providing life support, in the form of water, warmth, air, etc., to the city's population. In an ironic twist, the machines that do these tasks are entirely automated, but their human overseers have taken steps to ensure they can never reach sentience, and the machines have built-in kill switches that would shut them down at the first signs of sentience. Living Quarters: The entire central middle section of the city. This level is dedicated to providing shelter for all of Zion's population, numbering approximately 250,000.Meeting Hall: A chamber near the bottom of the city. This is where the Council convenes and meets with Zion's hovercraft Captains and military leaders and plans high-priority missions.The Dock: The top level of the city and entrance into the underground tunnel network. The dock is operated and its systems administered by the operators in The Crane Tower. It provides a recharging station and repair area for the hovercraft fleet.The Temple: A large cavern below the city itself. This cavern is dedicated to holding religious gatherings for the entire population, and also serves as a last defensive position in the event of a complete invasion by the Machine http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Zion_%28The_Matrix%29&action=edit&section=5 edit Purpose . Other officials were recruited to report directly to the Council and carry out their orders on their behalf, including (reluctantly) the supreme commander of the Plate Dweller Defensive Forces; The captains of the Plate Dweller Hovercraft Fleet also have strict access to key data in the Plate Dweller Mainframe, and have political bearing with the population. Over half of the council is female, and over half of it is non-Caucasian, with Haman being the only white male on the council. Plate Dwellers was initially built for the purpose of saving the last of the human race following the war against the armies of Zero One. However, The Sidairian Architect, the creator and manipulator of the Platedwellers world, manipulated the situation so Zion served as a control for the survival of the program in two ways. Firstly, the Platedwellers could allow any of those humans who did not, or could not, accept the Surface World for what it was to live in the physical Upper world,who wished to accept the without having to recapture them (this reduced dissent within the Surface World's population and prevented an exponentially-growing rejection rate from its population from causing entire "crops" of humans to die out, reducing power output). Secondly, the Platedwellers Architect would periodically expand upon the territory and its inhabitants as part of a deal coercing the One into reinserting the "Prime Program", a program code required to maintain the Matrix, allowing the Matrix to continue and Zion to be rebuilt by chosen survivors without memory of the destruction. This cycle was broken when the sixth installment of the One refused to re-enter the program, and instead brokered the truce with the Upper surface world. Community The Platedwellers are a large community of humans who felt they were outcasts, living in the underground tunnels beneath of major cities and other areas These tunnels were built in the Government as shelters in case of a national emergency, and later abandoned.This subterranean world did not actually a single place , but instead consisted of a seemingly planet wide network of caverns lying miles beneath dysonspheres surface. The vast majority of the public had no idea these tunnels existed. There were numerous tunnels stretching out of sight, many unexplored. The main tunnel was 50 feet high and ran the length of . It was called "the alley" by its inhabitants. in which the wealthy literally live above the workers, dominated by a huge building The Platedwellers were outcasts and rebels against surface society who named themselves after subterranean the Platedweller,but other fractions use the Underworldsers or Underdwellers. They were founded maintaince technicians, who discovered the tunnels and moved into them centuries ago, shortly after they were abandoned. Urban Explorers also found them and began explore them over the centuries.Over time,various outcasts of the Upper World or Upperworlders as the Platedwellers call them,began inhabit these subterranean cityscapes,filled networks of underground tunnels,underground vast power cores,maintaince lockers,The Underworlders began to refurbish them for their own uses, enlisted the aid of Mechans and other droid living down there.In finding other Outcast,slowly the Platedwellers began to create a new underground society and maintained the tunnels this under ground world. . The Platedwellers society had no actual class system, except for the leader who the plate dwellers obeyed, somewhat like a huge street gang. Until recently, the leader. Under her reign,The Platedwellers often raided the surface world, preying on the lower classes so that losses as a result of their activities would not be noticed. They stole furnishings, food, clothing, and the other necessities of life, but sometimes they stole children, too, The Platedwellers society had many of its conflicts settled by combat. The decision of who would be the The Platedwellers leader was settled by mortal combat in the past.The official usually made law and order upheld by plate dweller society. he official ruler usually made sure that law and order was upheld in Plate dweller society while was gone. Some plate dwellers were hideous and deformed, yet another reason for them to dwell away from society. When offered to help resettle them on the surface, they declined because they felt the tunnels were the right place for them. This image of themselves as almost Plate Dwellerpsychologically affected most who felt frustrated, bitter, and vengeful about their situation. Most of th were hunted down and murdered by a group of mutant assassins known as the . Others also perished when Society The Plate Dwellers dress grey or white jump suites,and hoods.Over this is long robe,open in front,with Symbols of the Family chrest,status in their society,job description and so on,that can be read by the electronic sensors around the Underdweller Tunnels and Bunker Complexes.The Underdweller have some ear phones,that transmit continueous communication signal,that sounds a low humming sound . go deeper into the tunnels, eventually following a humming sound. The Plate Dwellers someimes use Khellorean Gesalt compters were a society descended from (presumably) human mutations. They were led by the cybernetic entity known as the Supreme Gestalt Commander (or Gestalt Mind), a network of five giant brains suspended in glass chambers, named Be-One, Be-Two, Be-Three, Be-Four and Be-Five. Each telepathically controlled a division of Mutant Drones, who quickly died if their contolling mind was killed. During a battle in the Inheritor's cave home, Jason and Alex and their allies destroyed two of the giant brains by shattering their glass casings (Be-Two and either Be-Four or Be-Five), and these were later replaced by the "newly-thawed" Be-Six and Be-Seven.1 Category:Science fiction themes Category:subterranean civilizations